


Titanium

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: You Got The Right To Remain Right Here With Me [7]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Perry and Heinz bonding over their artificial body parts.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus, Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Series: You Got The Right To Remain Right Here With Me [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714012
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Titanium

Perry raised his webbed foot enough for Heinz to look at it without hurting himself.

Heinz wanted to look at his artificial spurs closer and better. He knew he saw them before, but he didn't get to look at them clearly until now. Perry kept his eyes onto his, seeing how closely he was examining them. The platypus saw a reflection of the spur's shine in his eyes. They were always sparkly clean, Perry had to make sure they were. Even if he didn't plan on using them, he needed to take care of them like they were organic spurs, just like if his original ones didn't fall off.

His eyes eventually landed on Heinz's hand. His index finger was close to the tip of the spur. Without a second thought, he grabbed his hand and pulled it away as fast as he could. Artificial or not, Perry didn't want him to get hurt. He looked up at him with a worried expression. In the meantime he covered the tips of his spur. Heinz opened his mouth but once he noticed Perry's paws were at, his expression changed.

"Perry the Platypus, I have titanium arms, remember?" He knocked on his arm. "A little point can't make a _dent_ in these babies!"

Perry shook his head. He didn't forget about that at all, though that wasn't the thing he was worried about. The platypus looked at him again.

"Toxins," he signed. "I don't want you to be paralyzed and in excruciating pain."

"Ohh," Heinz replied. "Wait, your steel ankle barbs have toxins in them?"

Perry simply chattered as he nodded.

"Might need them someday." Perry continued.

That was, at the very least, true. He never had any plans on using them at all, but no one could ever know when they could be needed, whether he could think of a situation for them or not. Aside from just in case, he hardly thought about it. Heinz shook and flapped his hand in a direction away from Perry's body. He looked at his hand with one eyebrow raised. Heinz stopped when he noticed Perry's face.

"Do you ever check to see if part of you is still _there_?" Heinz asked. "I know I had these arms for a while, but I don't _feel_ them there all the time, you know?"

Perry nodded, knowing exactly how he felt. Even years after having something new, he could never get used to it even if it was natural by that point. He watched Heinz's hand, that of which eventually came his way. Perry held it and ran his paw through his hand. He was aware of how many times they held hands, but every time it felt like a natural organic hand. The teal platypus couldn't figure out how he made them feel that way at all, same with how it looked so real. It could be a question for another time.

As his paw glided across the surface, he felt slight indented lines between parts of his hand. It was consistent between certain parts, allowing him to believe that it was separate parts for the hand and arm as a whole. Each could possibly be taken out, though he didn't want to mess with it. The fleshy surface felt soft and warm like it always did up against his fur.

The ends of his mouth curled as he held Heinz's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just want to write something about them having artificial limbs (Perry with spurs bc headcanon and Heinz with his arms)? Yes. Did I write them incorrectly? Possible but idc hfjfjffjfj I can always do better next story or something if that’s the case-


End file.
